


【Brujay】Lost Boy

by Benten (katoriki)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, brujay - Freeform, 我流OOC, 目前(?)親情向, 私設有
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katoriki/pseuds/Benten
Summary: 時間線在重生桶刊「高譚王子」篇結束，杰森收了萊克斯盧瑟的黑卡（不是），但還沒開卡就因為利維坦炸了全世界的特工機關跑去調查了一下，還被大蝙蝠的偵探隊捲進一場「利維坦嫌犯」鬧劇，後來雖然還是有點擔心芭芭拉，但覺得自己再深入調查可能又會造成不必要的誤會決定抽身回高譚時的事…
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 12





	【Brujay】Lost Boy

「…我只想知道，如果你一開始就沒打算殺死柯波特，為什麼要故意在所有媒體鏡頭都對著他的時候那樣做，為什麼不…事先告訴我。」

黑色蝙蝠的身影像是從陰影中離析出來的鬼魅一般，站在屋頂邊緣的紅頭罩轉過頭來，看了一眼大蝙蝠及他身後兩個方向，兜帽下在眼罩和面罩重重掩蓋看不出是強自鎮定還是早就習慣了黑色大蝙蝠的神出鬼沒，他只淡淡回了一句：  
「因為我需要這樣。」

「…我需要一個解釋。」

紅頭罩並沒馬上回話，甚至連再轉頭看他都懶。和僅僅數小時前相比態度顯然又更加冷淡了許多，看來被懷疑是利維坦的鬧劇雖然嫌疑洗清但當事人的心情並不怎麼愉快高興。

「Ｊ…」

「你知道當我把槍頂在柯波特頭上的時候，他對我說了什麼嗎？」紅頭罩終於輕聲開口了：  
「他說他知道我是蝙蝠家族的人，他說他很清楚我不會開槍。呵…」

「是不是很有意思？想讓所有罪犯心存畏懼，成為他們心中恐懼象徵的蝙蝠俠，結果為惡棍們帶來的卻是無上的安全感──即使被槍指著頭都知道自己絕對不會死的安心感，高譚真是對惡棍們而言甜蜜溫馨的好地方。」

「像他們這種惡棍根本不怕暫時的失敗，他們有退路，有門路，有資源，失敗一百次都可以重新再來，法律根本也是站在他們那一邊的。唯一能讓他們絕望的只有死亡，於是你的不殺底線就給了他們最後的保障，讓他們感到無比的安心，即使敗在蝙蝠俠手中，也不過就是監獄的旋轉門兜一圈，麻煩，但不是什麼了不起的大事。」

紅頭罩看著腳下五光十色的城市：  
「所以我要讓他們知道我是會開槍的那個瘋子，是他們惹不起的死神，就算他們這次能活下來也不知道還有沒有下次的那種狂人，跟蝙蝠家族一點屁關係都沒有…如果這個家族只會給扯我後腿的話，就讓他們知道即使是蝙蝠俠我也照樣會跟他對著幹。」

──即使結局是讓你在失去所有伙伴的時候又受了必須躺一個月的傷嗎…  
蝙蝠俠眼神一黯：  
「…你可以…早點告訴我…」

「哈…」紅頭罩笑了：「…我比較好奇你現在問這個是想聽到什麼回答。」

蝙蝠俠沉默了…他的確早就在庇護所羅伊口中知道了杰森的傷勢，雖然羅伊顯然對他大大不滿，但聽他所言杰森卻似乎從來沒抱怨過…

他知道自己永遠都虧欠杰森一份信任，和說不清的道歉…

但即使在之前他來向杰森告知羅伊死訊時，即使在二人貌似和解的擁抱中，他都說不出口。杰森就像是張著一張看不見的軟牆在隔著他，話題永遠飄忽著讓他永遠找不到突破點，永遠無法真正碰觸到他。

就像幾小時前他們智囊團對他的「合力」追捕，即使在他和達米安的放水配合下他很快就明白他們只是在作戲，但他也僅是配合，沒有多餘的憤怒與好奇，脫身之後他就逕自回到了高譚。

他看不出他的情緒和思路，從很久以來一直如此…

像是已經耐不住這種尷尬的沉默，紅頭罩聳了聳肩：  
「我忘了尖耳朵牆向來是不回答任何問題的。」

蝙蝠俠一動，想要說些什麼，紅頭罩卻已無奈地嘆了一聲，轉過頭來的聲音帶著自嘲的笑意：  
「So I got you.（所以我騙到你了）。」

他意有所指地向著蝙蝠俠的身後：「I got you all.」

勾槍射出，人已飛身走遠。

蝙蝠俠怔在當場，腦中浮現起曾經帶著歡暢笑意的同一句話，還有更年幼稚氣的那一張小臉。

「…我們回去了吧。」蝙蝠俠的兩側身後影陰影中再度析出一大一小兩個羅賓的身影。

「我早就知道他這種笨蛋不可能會是利維坦，但沒想到忙了一場陶德連引出利維坦這種最低限度的作用都辦不到，抱歉這次是我誤判了。」

布魯斯沒有回頭，但從達米安的語氣中他也微微感受到了一絲歉疚下又有點不甘的防衛性攻擊。或許他暗自期待過他的放水表演能得到他二哥更善意一點的回應…

「…需要我也加入追捕利維坦嗎？少正那邊也許…」

蝙蝠俠在提姆話沒說完便輕輕搖了搖頭打斷，

提姆望了達米安的方向一眼，沒再堅持。

蝙蝠俠嘆了口氣，試圖收拾起所有的情緒：「回去吧。」

看著兩個羅賓認真而沉默地飛身離去，布魯斯突然強烈懷念起曾經的那一段時光，那個總是讓清亮的笑聲響徹高譚天空…韋恩莊園…甚至蝙蝠洞的愛笑羅賓。

他感覺今晚的那句話像個告別…

No,I got you!  
Come on, old man,We've got bad guys who need chasing.  
This is the best day of my life!!

＊＊＊

「所以你到底要不要說明你的來意？還是你就那麼看不慣我還在高譚？要佇在那裡逼我現在就離開？」

雖然早就在某種覺悟下學會不再對黑色大蝙蝠投下任何情緒，但一天之內被神出鬼沒的大蝙蝠連嚇三次，尤其在漫長又勞累的一天過後好不容易回到自己的安全屋洗了個好澡出來正要不管三七二十一倒頭大睡的時候又看到那鬼一樣的身影站在自己身前，杰森再好的心理素質都要破功了。

「…我只是覺得…我們需要談談…」

「在我莫名其妙被追捕了一天才剛回來正打算好好睡一覺的時候？」

杰森邊用毛巾搓乾還在滴水的頭髮，邊飛身到桌前打開電腦終端調出羅伊之前幫他駭進可用的衛星監視畫面，確定沒有一輛蝙蝠車或蝠翼停在他安全屋的前後左右甚至樓頂來昭告世人他紅頭罩就藏身此處，大蝙蝠身上也沒有特別的定位發信機訊號之後才鬆了口氣，他一手用毛巾揉乾耳朵一手繼續操控著電腦：  
「我就問問，可以饒了我嗎？就一次也行，別總挑我最累的時候找我麻煩？」

「對不起…」

杰森這下是真的驚訝了，他還想大概是自己正在搓頭髮嚴重影響了聽覺所以聽錯了：  
「你說什麼？」

「我們需要談談。」

「我在聽。」杰森翻了個白眼。

「…我知道自從我讓你死在小丑手裡我就一直讓你失望…」

──有完沒完…  
杰森嘆了口氣，要說用一句話讓人耐性盡失心情炸烈的功力老蝙蝠倒是從來不令人失望，他摔開鍵盤：  
「所以你還在糾結你的責任感？還是你就是想用這樣悲秋傷春來轉移重點？死在小丑手上當然是我自己的錯！是我蠢到中了陷阱上了那個瘋子的惡當！我一秒鐘就沒把這鍋扣在你身上過！…甚至在我知道逃不過的時候還覺得對你很抱歉…」

然而他沒想到在他憤而從電腦桌前轉身跳起的同時老蝙蝠就已經大步迎向了他，於是他幾乎是話沒說完就迎著布魯斯撞進了他的懷裡，他本能地一沾身就想跳開但布魯斯已經雙臂一合將他緊緊擁入了懷中，沉聲道：  
「沒有一個十五歲的孩子該為自己被謀殺負任何責任，不管他多強受過什麼訓練都一樣…在我領養你的時候我就承諾過好好保護你，你不該遇到這種事的，這絕對是我的責任。」

「…………就算是，我現在也復活了，你還想怎樣？還是說我活成現在這個樣子糟到讓你更加痛心疾首，錯到讓你覺得比死更不如…」杰森的聲音森冷到都帶著殺氣：  
「你一直在蝙蝠洞裡陳列著那件陳舊的制服，一直執著地憑吊那個明明早就復活回來的人，不就是想否定現在還活著的我？不就是覺得這個大錯不該再從墳墓裡爬回人間錯得更遠？」

布魯斯抱著他的雙臂緊了一緊，但還是沒有放開的意思：  
「你知道事實不是那樣的。」

「我不知道你以為事實看起來應該是怎樣，但我看到的事實就是如此，我可沒看到你把蝙蝠崽的制服也列在蝙蝠洞當紀念品。你當時拒絕接受達米安死去的事實，倒是很坦然地接受了我的，而我回來的事實看來你至今都還在拒絕接受。」

「達米安回來之後一直在我身邊，我確實不需要用任何東西來警醒我我是如何失去一個再也不肯回到我身邊的兒子。」

「說的好像是我自己把自己趕走的一樣。」

「…我沒有趕走你。」

「只是像在防犯所有罪犯一樣地監視著？一有任何動作就來恐嚇警告？即使答應你遵守規則也得不到一點點的信任？我都不知道你是怎麼定義自己的行為，但任何人都會解讀成你認為我就是個威脅，希望我快點消失。」

布魯斯痛苦地幾乎要咬著牙提醒自己現在退縮就前功盡棄才能堅持下去。他一直都知道只要杰森願意，他每句話都可以尖利地刺進他最痛的角落，這大概是他之前下意識不敢去撕開那層軟牆的原因…他有點脆弱地將臉埋進杰森還有點溼，披著毛巾的髮窩，深深吸了口氣：  
「我不是不相信你…在黑面具事件過後我一直相信你…甚至不介意你偶而越過我回來擅自使用蝙蝠洞甚至『借走』氪石…但是…」他頓了頓，聲音有點艱難：

「柯波特和你父親的死有關…換成是我在你這個年紀……我都不確定…自己能不能忍得住不下殺手…所以…所以當你像挑釁般故意在大眾媒體下對企鵝人公開處刑時我輸給了自己的理智，因為那是我最恐懼看到的情景…我一直害怕著…終有一天我會被迫親手把你送進阿卡姆或者黑門監獄…我寧願在事情發展到那樣之前帶走你，讓紅頭罩永遠離開高譚這個罪惡之地…」

他的大手托著杰森的後腦將他按在自己懷中，隔著毛巾挨蹭著他的髮心：  
「但你很了不起，你竟然守住了承諾。也因為這樣…我對你做的那一切就更讓我無法原諒自己…你能想像當我知道柯波特沒死，而我卻因為這個打斷你的手的時候是什麼心情嗎…你能想像在羅伊出現在庇護所之前，我找你找得有多心焦嗎…」

原來他在乎…？

杰森眼臉一垂…他不知道羅伊說了什麼，但完全可以想像那種情形下布魯斯想從他身上打聽出自己下落會遭到羅伊多少嘰諷與惡言惡語。

想到羅伊…他一身的怒氣也在瞬間沉靜。

他當時在布魯斯不容分說的怒火前心如死灰，但心中一股不平的傲氣就是不想開口為自己辯解。

越過底線的人無可救藥，永遠得不到真正的信任…

即使再怎麼屈從，布魯斯也絕不可能再倘開雙臂接納他。

既然如此，那我又何必在乎…

但原來布魯斯是在乎的嗎…

感到懷中的杰森終於鬆下了身體，不再僵直著消極抵抗他的擁抱，知道自己總算是獲得了這孩子某種程度的諒解後，布魯斯續道：  
「所以你真的可以告訴我，我可以配合你讓你得到你想要的任何效果，甚至讓世人認為我們徹底決裂都行，但不必…讓我像那樣真正傷害你。」

「好像是我害你狠狠揍了我一頓的一樣…」

「你這次確實騙到我了…」

杰森嘆口氣整個人洩氣一般地靠進布魯斯懷裡，他是個年幼失孤的獨子，始終渴望人肌的溫度，所以對於第一個給在寒冬中瑟瑟發抖的自己一份熱食跟一個歸處，甚至一份未來一整個世界的人始終無法真正忘情，尤其對方也確實給過他這輩子最溫暖幸福的一段時光…想到布魯斯知道自己錯怪之後的自責與煎熬，面對羅伊百般譏刺刁難的難堪，他甚至微微有點歉疚。

布魯斯大手撫著他的背，續道：  
「還有我留著那件制服，除了提醒自己犯下的錯誤…我想也是希望在我的彼得潘偶而回家的時候，能知道他的家人還一直惦記著他。」

「……透過把彼得潘擋在蝙蝠洞的重重安保機關外嗎…」

「…你回來都不走正門…」

「那雙面人跟小丑到你的蝙蝠洞也會倍感溫馨嗎？」

「那當然只是戰利品…」

「你知道你這區別很難懂耶。」

布魯斯笑了，他表情有點複雜地搖了搖頭道：  
「而且其實用你的生體認証是能直接自己進蝙蝠洞的，但我猜你從來沒有試過。」

杰森大吃一驚，他掙脫出布魯斯的懷抱，抬頭看向他：  
「什麼時候？」

「在你答應遵守規則回到高譚幫我調查電子病毒的時候我就開通了，我怎麼能自己請你回來還把你拒於門外，但我猜在你心目中我就是這樣完全不近人情的人，以至於你寧願跑去高譚警局地下防空洞築巢，竊取他們的情報網也不肯試著回來…」

杰森仍是一臉不可置信：  
「我…我怎麼知道…萬一……你為什麼不早點告訴我…」

呃…

意識到自己也說了跟布魯斯相同的話，他狼狽地僵在當場。布魯斯帶著一抹揶揄跟自嘲的笑容攤了攤手：  
「所以人們才說信任是必須雙向的。」

杰森臉色一紅，無話可答。看到他難得露出這麼可愛的表情，布魯斯伸出大手透過毛巾揉著他還半乾的頭髮，笑著一嘆：

「所以你願意接受我的道歉？我們沒事了？」

杰森訥訥地嘟嚷道：「…至少在下一次我被你打斷手或腳之前…大概吧…」

看到布魯斯還想開口，杰森舉起了雙手投降，他真的累了，雖然跟布魯斯和解讓他有點開心但現在他只想得體地送客來結束這個漫長的一天：  
「…好啦是我嘴欠…我不知道你覺得如何，但我今天是真的很累了，如果你不介意的話，我想要休息，我相信你應該也需要──…」

布魯斯挑了挑眉：  
「這聽起來像是一個留宿的邀請？」

「是送客的提醒!!」杰森嚇得瞪大了眼睛：  
「就算你喜歡挑戰體力的極限，拜託也考慮一下阿福的年紀，你不回去前他也沒辦法安心休息…」

「放心吧，我請提姆跟達米安先回去前就已經交待他們跟阿福先去就寢休息，不用等我了。」

不是…等等，所以這是有預謀的？杰森愕然：  
「…你…不，不可能，我又不是提姆，這間安全屋也不是大都會的豪宅，我沒有客房的啊！」

「我不介意跟自己的孩子擠一擠。」布魯斯看了一眼杰森的單人加大床，微微一笑：「當然如果你堅持，我還是只好召來蝙蝠車或蝠翼，只是辛苦阿福又要犧牲自己的睡眠等我回去了…」

──你ＴＭ…  
杰森整個人都洩了氣，他不帶希望地垂死掙扎：  
「那衣服呢？你總不會想穿著這身蝙蝠裝睡在我床上？」

「當然不會，」布魯斯笑著取下了頭盔：「我不介意裸睡。」

杰森全身汗毛都立了起來：  
「我．介．意!!」

布魯斯聳了聳肩：「那麼隨便借我一件棉衫家居服也行。」

杰森無奈地打開衣櫃，大聲嘟嚷：  
「我ＴＭ也是很久沒回我自己的安全屋了好嗎！老天我竟然有一秒還真心以為你今天是專程來跟我道歉的！」

「我是啊。但不衝突吧？」布魯斯脫下了蝙蝠裝，非常優雅地抱著脫下來的斗蓬坐在沙發上等著杰森找衣服給他：  
「我還是第一次到你們的安全屋留宿，感覺真新鮮。」

杰森都不知道該哭還是該笑，為什麼這一天可以這麼漫長？為什麼他要明天才去開盧瑟的卡？為什麼布魯斯這麼有信心他不會被趕出去露宿街頭？…不這個大少爺哪可能露宿街頭，他肯定會高調無比地召來自動駕駛蝙蝠車回去讓阿福爆肝伺候他…好吧…我不入地獄誰入地獄…

他總算翻出一套買了還沒拆封過的家居服組扔給了沙發上的布魯斯：  
「只有這個，不分尺寸的，愛穿不…不對，你必須給我穿！」

布魯斯看著衣服上滿滿的黃黑蝙蝠標誌印花微微莞爾，杰森好奇歪頭一看之下微囧：  
「你知道高譚大街小巷都是這個花紋吧？這就是隨便網購回來不挑色的家居服組。而且我拆都沒拆就表示…我才不想穿！」

布魯斯微微一笑沒再跟可愛的孩子爭辯，事實上他也為了利維坦的事奔波了好幾天，回高譚之前還在孤獨堡壘和智囊團週旋了一陣，並不比杰森有精神氣力，所以他只是捧著衣服站起身來：  
「浴室借用一下。」便大步走進了浴室裡。

看到布魯斯進了浴室，收拾起他放在沙發上的蝙蝠裝，杰森才終於大大鬆了一口氣。他聽著浴室傳來花灑的水聲，嘆口氣抓起床上自己的枕頭走向沙發，緊繃的神經一放鬆，身體瞬間就沉重的讓他整個人垮進了沙發裡。

但他的心情卻異樣的輕鬆，甚至輕的想發笑。

──布魯斯早就幫他開通了蝙蝠洞權限。

──他開著大門在等他的彼得潘回家…

想到布魯斯大概也知道自己不會這麼天真地相信他會為他開了門，卻還是堅持不肯說出口，堅持期待自己發現之後的驚喜，就讓他有點幸福又有點悵惘…

他腦中浮現今天布魯斯和達米安那毛手毛腳，插科打諢的演技，朦朧的意識就更染上一層笑意…即使浴室的水聲已停，換成吹風機的轟轟聲，他也捨不得起身打斷他久久不曾感受到的朦朧幸福感。

於是在布魯斯洗好換上一身「蝙蝠裝」出來，看到的就是杰森已經像個大貓一樣蜷在沙發上甜睡了過去。

「…你在做什麼？」

杰森微微一動，賴床一般地只抬了抬手指指床的方向嘟嚷了聲「晚安。」一點都沒打算再起身理他。

然而下一秒布魯斯就把他整個人連同枕頭一起端起。快步穩穩地走向床將他放回他自己的床上。

「不是吧？」杰森愁眉苦臉地起身揉了揉眼睛：「你這次又想玩什麼？真心話之後是大冒險嗎？」

「我怎能厚臉皮地在兒子累了一天之後讓他在自己家卻只能睡沙發？」

「不然呢？那個沙發太小你這大蝙蝠肯定睡不下啊。」

「但你的床勉強可以睡得下二個人啊。」

──饒了我吧…杰森頹然嘆氣：  
「你今天是怎麼了…你發明了什麼人格轉換裝置還是這也是利維坦計劃中的什麼嗎…」

布魯斯有點想笑：  
「有時候我真心好奇但又沒勇氣知道在我的孩子心目中我到底是什麼樣的魔鬼人設。」

他把杰森連同枕頭都在床上擺好幫他蓋上被子，自己就老實不客氣地關燈上床往杰森身邊擠去。

不知道有意無意，布魯斯將杰森放在靠牆的那一邊，自己躺下來後則向著床裡，和杰森面對面。

雖然黑暗中看不清雙方的臉但還是感覺得到對方的呼吸，更別說隔著被子他雙手雙腳都在刻意不碰到對方下根本無處安放。杰森不自在地往後挪了挪，但背後是牆，要轉身面牆睡怎麼說都太不舒服跟愚蠢了，這讓他有點發囧：  
「…那個…你可以把臉轉過去嗎？兩個大男人擠一張床就算了還面對面…這真的沒必要而且很尷尬…」

布魯斯忍不住發笑，他大手一攬把杰森連同被子整個摟進懷裡，下巴扺著他的髮心，全身包覆著他：  
「這樣好多了？」

老實說，裹在被褥中偎在一個有彈性又結實寬厚的胸膛裡聽著沉勁有力又穩定的心跳真不只是好多了可以形容，但這糟點太多，他都不知道該抗議布魯斯把他一個二十幾歲身材高大許多人聞風喪膽的紅頭罩當孩子哄…

──還是當女孩子哄…？

「這招好用嗎？」

「什麼？」

「對女孩子。這招一定很好用吧？」

「喔…杰森～」

布魯斯輕輕嘆了一口氣：  
「如果你都把女孩子哄上床了，卻還想學習如何蓋被子純聊天不會讓對方覺得難為情或尷尬的招式，那難怪你到現在還是孑然一身了。」

──操…？

「我之前就一直好奇了，明明你外型那麼出色，為什麼身邊會一個女孩子都沒有？不說我或迪克，就連提姆都…」

「夠了！閉嘴！停下來！不然我真的要對你開槍了!這次保証不是橡膠彈！」

杰森羞惱地感到抱著他的布魯斯笑到渾身發顫。然後他又把下巴擱在他頭頂舒了口氣：  
「…老天我是真的好想念這個，我的愛笑羅賓。」

「我今天根本還沒笑過好嗎？笑都是你在笑好嗎？我是被嘲笑的紅頭罩好嗎？」

杰森又眼神死透地感到布魯斯再度笑到渾身發顫，他現在終於懂了，什麼要來好好談談，想好好道歉，甚至想念他都是口實，布魯斯就是終於受不了生活苦悶壓力巨大，跑來在他身上找樂子的。

「杰森…」

「這次又想幹嘛？」

「晚安。」

雖然不想承認，但在神睏力倦下被一個溫暖厚實的體溫穩穩包覆，鼻中聞到的是和自己相同的沐浴劑與制汗劑的暖香，聽著規律又沉穩的心跳真的讓人非常安心和催眠，尤其這個體溫和心跳是他有記憶以來第一個（甚至可能是唯一一個）給他安全感的男人所有，杰森的意識再度朦朧，在沉入一片恬靜的黑暗中他只記得自己喃喃地問了句：  
「說真的…你今天為什麼會來…」

……在我的小飛俠飛去夢幻島再也不回來之前，我總得拉住他，告訴他他真的有個家…

事實上杰森並不確定自己是真的聽到了回答，還是夢到了回答…

As we soared above the town that never loved me.

I realized I finally had family .

＊＊＊

後話

總之二人都出乎自己意料之外地睡死到隔天中午，任憑二人的通訊器閃得跟霓虹燈一樣（布魯斯在入睡前關掉了他跟杰森所有通訊器的聲音跟震動，但他確實沒料到自己會睡得這麼沉這麼香，以至於莊園的人都快要認定他和紅頭罩已經打到同歸於盡，正在努力搜尋昨晚高譚市哪裡有戰鬥痕跡XD。）

明明是二個常年輩受PTSD惡夢所苦的人，卻在雙方的體溫心跳下(杰森基本上是裹在被子捲裡被當成人肉抱枕了XD)睡得又甜又香，醒來都飽得通體舒泰神清氣爽（杰森當然不承認），布魯斯驚喜地覺得以後可以偶而來兒子的安全屋一起睡個好覺，既舒壓又增進父子情誼，也許還可以暪著外界耳目地交換情報…

「要睡去睡你的其他兒子，別再來找我麻煩了！」杰森沒好氣地回他。

「你那種說法…」看到布魯斯露出不贊成的目光，杰森笑得更加挑釁，卻不料他繼續說道：

「就好像我昨晚睡了你一樣。」

──操…不對！不准操！

杰森眼神死透著：  
「……你對提姆或達米安也會這樣說話？」

「當然不，但我也只是回你的話而已…喔…達米安倒是有要我記得戴套，因為他不想再添一個弟弟或妹妹…」

──哈！不愧是無差別攻擊的蝙蝠崽！杰森笑得幸災樂禍：  
「所以你有銘記在心記得戴套嗎？」

「昨晚睡你的時候嗎？沒有。」

──我去你天殺的布魯西!!

當然對外二人還是保持著水火不容甚至愈來愈交惡的關係，尤其第二天杰森就去開卡接受了萊克斯．慮瑟的饋贈加入了惡棍們的陣營。但整個蝙蝠家族在布魯斯去找杰森之後二人就失聯了一整晚，之後布魯斯神采奕奕地過午才回來，身上帶著杰森的香味但又對自己和杰森失蹤的時間到底發生了什麼避而不談後…

倒是流傳起了另一個讓達米安炸毛的傳言…(˶ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)و✧

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

沒了。∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
其實有續…寫了三分之一…但又覺得二人沒被掰彎前就這樣停在這也挺好…就先當短篇吧…


End file.
